Silver Silence
by Kurama's fire miko
Summary: PWP LEMON  oneshot  Dante remembers the time he spent with his brother on The Moonlit Mile.  VergilxDante


* * *

Silver Silence 

Warnings: PWP sex, Incest, language, ect

Disclaimer: I don't on DMC. (I sure would love to have Dante.)

A/N: This is a gift fic for my friend Mayuuya Hakusho.

* * *

It was the vastly approaching melting of the night. The streets and clubs were beginning to become desolate as the stars and moon swayed to a lulling departure. It happened every night, that indistinct silence that held the city just the people of the night lay to rest and before the people of the day got up to go to work or school The air was still, in a serene way that soothed the sprites that were up to enjoy the time. The world itself seemed to be taking a break to prepare for another day. It was the time that the young half-blood Dante loved the most. 

Just like any other time he sat at his wooded desk at the lonesome Devil May Cry office; the only company was the almost completely eaten pizza in front of him and the can of finished beer in his hand. He tossed the can that once held the vile liquid into the trash can with immense ease and precision. He sighed as he heard the first drops of rain hit the roof of his office. It was going to be one of those cool, dreary mornings that made him so nostalgic.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as the on slaught of images resurfaced from his memory.

_The door made a large metallic sounds as it opened in front of a teenage Dante. He tried to suppress the shiver of anticipation as he stepped out onto the walkway known as The "Moonlit Mile". The bright glow of the moon landed before him lighting his way as a gentle breeze blew the cloths lining the mile. The half-breed could smell the oncoming rain in the air. He walked slowly being enwrapped at the mystical place he seemed to arrive at. _

_Dante could not conceal his distress as he saw the figure on the other side of the pathway. He stopped his movements and looked into the eyes of his brother, his twin. He, Vergil, was the only that Dante could even come close to calling his equal. The younger twin felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach as he saw the way his brother looked at him. He had seen that look on many a woman, but it never made him as nervous before. Dante opened his mouth to speak but not a sound escaped his lips. His hands were clenched into fists as Vergil stalked closer._

_Dante did move as Vergil invaded his personal space. The elder twin smirked sensing the ill ease in his brother. His crystalline blue eyes flickered with some deep meaning as he leaned over to place his mouth near Dante's ear. Vergil stood silence for a minute just breathing in the other's ear, trying to get a response. He frowned seeing that Dante didn't so much as twitch._

"_I don't have all night for your damn games Verg," Dante commented reaching for ebony. _

"_Fiery as ever Dante," Vergil chuckled in his ear placing a gentle kiss the made his brother jerk away. Their eyes met in a captivating hold, freezing Vergil as well as Dante. They stared intently at one another picking out all the small differences between them. Vergil scowled at Dante's superior height as Dante envied Vergil's paler eyes. They studied each other's figures before Dante let out a chuckle._

"_You shouldn't wear your hair like that Verg. It makes you look like a total pansy," he laughed as he taunted his brother._

"_It's better then looking and being a dumbass," he pursed his lips trying to get back at Dante._

"_Oh do you spike up that hair to look taller?" the younger twin retaliated towering over Vergil with the small height advantage. _

_Vergil tried his best to make the two as even as possible, "Well if you weren't so tall then you would be quicker, you sloth."_

_Dante growled as he brought his face closer to Vergil's as they both gazed sharply with their eyes. Their breathing becoming labored as the rain started to fall from the sky. Neither was sure how it happened or who started it, but they were sure of the crashing of their lips in a harsh kiss. It was fueled with their anger, burning fierce with their passion, and both enjoyed every second of it. Their hands roamed griping and groping parts of the other's body._

_Vergil was the first to pull back panting, "It seems your mouth can do more then talk," he breathed placing a hand on Dante's bare chest._

"_Many talents," Dante smirked as Vergil's hand moved across his chest. He smirked feeling all the hard muscles under his fingers. He leaned forward and bit Dante's neck to make a mark. The latter groaned as his brother sucked and licked the mark as his hands tried to force his crimson coat off. The elder twin let the coat fall and let Rebellion down with ease as he licked down Dante's neck to his collar bone, nibbling on the skin._

_Dante's hands franticly tried to rip off Vergil's clothes as a hand came to his nipple, tugging it gently; his mouth coming down to do the same to the other nipple. Dante moaned low in his throat and griped Vergil's hips in a tight hold. Taking the hint, Vergil grounded his hips against his brother's. Loud groans spilled from their mouths as their erections made contact for the first. They both were painfully hard. The attacked each other's lips as their hips rolled in a fast pace. A fire began to build up in their groin as they rocked together harder and faster. When Dante felt a climax approaching he stopped, and received a disappointed growl from his twin._

"_Fuck me," Dante whispered huskily in his brother's ear. Vergil felt a shiver down his spine as he heard his Dante's words. He forced Dante to the ground and ravished his chest more. Seeing a flush appear on Dante's face, Vergil began to take the rest of his clothes in an agonizing pace that made Dante curse. Vergil then made quick work of his brother's boots. He took time the time to run over Dante's leather clad thighs. Dante bucked his hips up as Vergil's hand hovered over his clothed erection._

"_Patience Dante," Vergil scolded squeezing Dante. Another groan forced its way out of the younger twin's mouth. Vergil unbuttoned the pants, pulling them down Dante's muscular yet slender legs. Then the twins took a moment to look over each other's bodies. Vergil then presented two fingers in front of Dante's mouth but they were soon pushed away._

"_I don't need a prep. Just hurry up," Dante panted stroking himself and opening his legs wider to his brother. Vergil just smirked as he hoisted his brother's legs over his shoulders and pushed into Dante's passage. The both groaned as Vergil sat still for a moment. When his impatient little brother started to move without him, Vergil pulled out and pushed all the way back in. Their bodies began to move faster, more erratic as their love making progressed. _

_Dante moaned as a small shift and the change of angle. He griped on any part of his brother's body he could reach. With another slight angle change, the younger twin was moaning loudly in Vergil's ear. A few more thrust hitting that spot caused Dante to climax and Vergil have a few more deep thrust in his brother's tight channel before he came to his climax._

Dante still sat at the chair behind his desk. His legs were opened wide as he jerked his length another time before he came calling out Vergil's name. He leaned his head back as he tried to still his heart and his heavy breathing. He then noticed a presence of another as he heard a small chuckle. He looked up to see his brother leaning against the door with an amused look on his face.

"It's been a while brother. Have you been thinking about me?"

Dante smirked as he watched Vergil walk into his bedroom with a very inviting look.


End file.
